C-14 rifle
.]] The C-14 ''Impaler'' gauss rifle is the terran standard issue weapon to marines of the Confederate Marine Corps and the Dominion Marine Corps, and is common throughout the Koprulu Sector.Underwood, Peter, Bill Roper, Chris Metzen and Jeffrey Vaughn. StarCraft (Manual). Irvine, Calif.: Blizzard Entertainment, 1998. The C-14 fires hypersonic 8 mm. armor-piercing metal "spikes"Elder, Josh and Ramanda Kamarga. "Why We Fight." In StarCraft: Frontline: Volume 1, pp. 6–47. Tokyopop, August 1, 2008. ISBN 1427-80721-3. which may penetrate two inches of steel plating.2000-03-17. Backlash. StarCraft Compendium Map Archives. Accessed on 2007-11-12 The weapon is fully automatic with a rate of fire of 30 rounds per second.Hickman, Tracy. StarCraft: Speed of Darkness. Simon & Schuster/Pocket Books, May 21, 2002. ISBN 0-671-04150-9. Fully automatic fire is discouraged under most conditions. Instead a capacitor system is used to fire the weapon in short bursts, conserving ammunition and minimizing power requirements. The rifle's power supply may be supplemented by connecting it to a CMC Powered Combat Suit. The C-14 should not be confused with the AGR-14 rifle. Both maybe referred to as "assault rifles" but the latter may be a scaled down version of the former.2005-11-28. Assault. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2007-09-06. Ammunition The C-14 is capable of firing a wide variety of ammunition; *Armour piercing: Used against heavily armoured targets.Grubb, Jeff. StarCraft: Liberty's Crusade. Pocket Books, February 27, 2001. ISBN 0-671-04148-7. *Depleted uranium: Encompass U-238 shells/spikes. The most popular variant among Marines given that they extend the rifle's range up to 25%.Marine. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2007-09-03. *Hollow point spread: Flatten and expand on impact for maximum wounding efficiency. Custom made by Ardo Melnikov.Hickman, Tracy. StarCraft: Speed of Darkness. Simon & Schuster/Pocket Books, May 21, 2002. ISBN 0-671-04150-9. *Incendiary: Used against structures. *Steel tipped: Used to maim rather than kill an enemy. Variants .]] |thumb|right]] Many variants of the C-14 exist. While mostly reflecting the changing artwork of the StarCraft universe, there are some key changes in function; 1st Variant The first known variant of the C-14 was in use in the original StarCraft era. Although a slightly bulky weapon, it still featured a far more streamlined appearance than later versions, CMC Armor not being required to wield it.Rosenberg, Aaron. StarCraft: Queen of Blades. New York, London, Toronto and Sydney: Pocket Star Books, May 2006. ISBN 0-7434-7133-4. The rifle features two grips; the smaller grip, used by unarmored shooters, requires the user to use both hands to keep the barell steady. CMC armored soldiers however hold it using the larger grip, able to carry (and shoot) one-handed, although doing so still reduces accuracy.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Cinematic: Battle on the Amerigo (in English). 1998. The rifle possesses an LED (light-emitting diode) indicator for ammunition,StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Cinematic: Brood War Intro (in English). 1998. keeping tally of the ammunition left in its 500 round clip.Bill Slavicsek, David Eckelberry, Shawn F. Carnes. Alternity: StarCraft Edition. Wizards of the Coast, March 1, 2000. ISBN 0-7869-1618-4. In addition, the rifle is capable of firing fragmentation grenades, being fitted with a laser designator. and having an RPG (rocket propelled grenade) attachment. Grapples may also be fired from the muzzle. For defensive arrangements, it may be mounted as a gun emplacement (eg. from a guard tower). At some point after the Brood War, the rifle was seemingly replaced by the second and third variants. Judging by StarCraft: Ghost screenshots however, it still remains in use. 2nd Variant The second variant of the C-14, known as the "Heavy Gauss Rifle"[ http://web.archive.org/web/20050525034243/www.blizzard.com/ghost/covertops/characters/Marine.shtml Marine]. Accessed on 2007-12-06appears in StarCraft: Ghost. It is the most bulky of the variants, featuring a handle for easier portability. It features an in-built grenade launcher attachment.BlizzCon 2005 StarCraft: Ghost information. Terran Infantry. Artist: Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2007-09-08. 3rd Variant .]] The third variant of the C-14 appears in StarCraft II. The third variant appears to have been designed with a different mentality than its predecessors, as it features a bayonet attachmentMarine. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2007-12-06. and can be used in conjunction with a Ballistic Alloy Combat Shield Like the 1st variant, it carries 500 rounds per clip.Benjamin, Paul, Shramek, Dave and Hector Sevilla. "Weapon of War." In StarCraft: Frontline: Volume 1, pp. x–x. Tokyopop, August 1, 2008. ISBN 1427-80721-3. Images Image: SC Ghost Gauss Rifle 1.jpg|The C-14 in StarCraft: Ghost Image:Marine SC2 Cncpt2.jpg|The third C-14 variant in action Trivia * Based on loading animations, the second variant of the C-14 appears to be based on the real life M203 grenade launcher attachment to the M16 assault rifle and M4 carbine.StarCraft: Ghost Intro. StarCraft" Ghost Cinematic. Accessed on 2007-12-06 References Category: Terran Weapons